


Moonshine and Sleepless Nights

by darksideoftwenty



Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: 4th July, Gen, Ives never sleeps, Moonshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideoftwenty/pseuds/darksideoftwenty
Summary: With troubled thoughts and escape constantly on his mind, Ives hasn't had a decent sleep in months. Hilts has just the thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweety_Mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/gifts).



> I wrote this for Sweety_Mutant who is very talented and writes amazing stories for The Great Escape. I promised them I would write an Hilts/Ives ficlet although creative writing is not my thing. This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted. 
> 
> I'm forever sorry it took me so long to write this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Hilts/Ives are very close friends or they could be in a relationship. Feel free to decide.

It had gone midnight when Hilts crept back from the attic of Hut 102, dodging the searchlights and trying to minimise the creek in the floorboards as he entered the bunkroom. He was still revelling in the success of the moonshine and noticeably too. It was a wonder the room wasn't spinning.

Round the clock work on Roger's tunnel had exhausted the men and most had been sleeping for a couple of hours already, laying on top of their blankets in the summer heat. 

Through the lines of damp washing which ran the length of the room, a lone figure could be seen in the darkness, sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed which he shared with Ives. Despite the other man’s weariness and months of sleepless nights he saw the Flying Officer smile as he approached the bunk and sat beside him.

From the inside pocket of his flyer jacket Hilts took out a flask and poured a small drop into Ives's canteen. One more drop before morning couldn't hurt and after weeks of preparation there was only one person he'd rather share it with.

Now the Scotsman’s eyes lit up, and holding the cup with both hands he took a sip. Eyes bulging and fighting a cough, he watched his companion stifle his laugher with his sleeve. His smile growing, Ives leant closer to Hilts placing a hand on the man’s knee.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he mouthed. 

Hilts reached out for his arm, "Good stuff isn't it? It's for tomorrow" came the silent reply although the words had come out noticeably slurred. 

A slightly confused Ives looked back and Hilts lent forward whispering in his ear, "Happy 4th of July!!" 

He hadn’t bargained on the Scotsman’s next move, who completely unsure of the appropriate cultural response had thrown his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. 

Hilts let out a snort of laughter, a non-silent one and a distinct Home-Counties accent called out to them through the dark,

“Ives, would you tell your Yank friend that some of us are actually trying to sleep”. 

Both men giggled even louder and Hilts decided it was definitely time for bed.

Ives watched the American hang his jacket on the corner of the bunk and haul himself up to the top tier away from view. With aching limbs he lowered himself onto the mattress, feeling tired enough to sleep at last. Still smiling to himself, in his head appeared his final thought,

“Tomorrow might be a good day after all”


End file.
